Past, Present, and Future
by Kangarooney
Summary: Some strange Decepticon warship arrives on earth. What does it have to do with Bumblebee? Where is it from? Slight Bee/OC, possible Bee/? in later chapters. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Criticism is welcome. Set in the Animated verse. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Just an Introduction

Just an Introduction 

**This is my first Transformers fanfic. So please excuse me if I make a mistake. Thank you.**

**In case you need to know:**

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Deca cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

**And if there are any other units of time you think I missed, please tell me so I can add them to this list. Thank you.**

**Please read on.**

_"Sh, sh, Sting. Everything's going to be ." The blue and green femme stroked the yellow and black mechs helm. "Sh, don't worry about me. Worry over Hyna, she'll want to know where I am. Shh darling, shh."  
><em>

_The femme youngling looked at her femme creator, "Mama?" she asked when she heard her name. _

_Stingray instantly grabbed the sparkling and held her close, "Shh, darling. Mama's going to be alright. Don't you worry. Shh."  
><em>

_Curious blue optics looked at him, "Of course mama's going to be alright. Mama always is." innocence, so beautiful, so tender, so naive. Poor baby, what'll she do when-no-if Her mother dies? Poor baby. Stingray's optics clouded as he pondered this, then cleared when his bondmate spoke again._

_"Sting, you know the nickname I call you sometimes? The one I love. When you bond again," she stopped him by raising a servo, "no, you _will_ bond again. You _will_fall for another." She continued, "When you have another baby, call them that, please? For me?"_

"Of course darling. Anything for you. But don't think like that, you

will_ pull through this. You _will_ survive."_

_Stingray and Hyna spent the night at the medibay. This was Dia's worst night, if she pulled through, she would survive. If she didn't, she would offline, forever._

_Dia survived, she went home with her family. They lived happily together, unfortunately, not ever after. Ten decacycles after Dia's recovery, the town they lived in was attacked by Decepticons. Stingray's family died. But first they were captured and tortured ruthlessly. Dia died after seven joors of this. Hyna and Stingray escaped ten deca cycles later. _

_But the young femme was so distraught by the experiences she went through, she died shortly after their escape. Stingray found his way to a small deserted town, full of dead neutrals. He lived there for ten orbital cycles. Until a Decepticon ship landed and found him. He was drafted into their ship, becoming a common Decepticon soldier. He lived this was for forty orbital cycles. He was shot down in cross-fire between a Decepticon and Autobot battle. His team members left him for dead. He was not. _

_After tediously dragging himself far away from the battle grounds, he destroyed the part of his chassis that had the 'con symbol on it. After waiting for death for several solar cycles, he realized it would not come, and tried to fix himself. After a whole vorn, he was fixed as best he could fix himself. _

_He walked to the nearest town, got a ride to the main city, and worked there as an energon seller. After saving as best he could, he changed his body and paint so he would look different. He then joined the Autoboot camp, pretending to bee a young-bot._

To be continued...__

**So, did you like it? Yes or no, please tell me. And if no, tell me why. If you saw any misspelled words, bad punctuation, etc, please tell me. Heck, tell me anything, suggestions, thoughts, ideas you have for your own stories, annoying people you randomly met, anything.**

**Flames are welcome. **

**And if you haven't understood any of the above sentences, I'll put it bluntly, please review. Thank you.**

**And if you have any ideas for what I can change my stupid title to, please PM or whatever, me. Because I think the title stinks, horribly.**

**:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

**Tell me of any units of time you think I missed. Or messed up. Please? Gracias.**

Units Of Time:

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Deca cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

00000

**And so begins chapter 1. Or is it two? I can't tell what the first thing I posted was supposed to be... Ah well, let's just go with Chapter 1.**

**So I was told my introduction was kind of bland... Yeah, I agree. I think I could've re-done a couple things, and also given more of an explanation. Basically it was a little bit of Bee's past, more will be told via dreams/nightmares. Ya know what stuff I mean, right? Hopefully the following chapters will be more descriptive and understandable. Also, I should tell you, that this story is me trying to overcome writers block. So it's just an idea I came up with and thought **_**Hey! Why don't I post this and see if people like it? Maybe I can overcome my block! **_

**And... I forgot last chapter, no, I don't own Transformers Animated, movie-verse, or anything like that. I only own Hyna, Hentri and Bee's former bond-mate. Yep. Nada else.**

00000

Bumblebee sighed. He was sitting on a cliff, a place he used to go to frequently, a couple miles from Detroit, having gone there after making sure everyone was in recharge. The sky was clear, making it easy for Bee to see the stars. Stars that he and a certain someone used to sit under for megacycles. Sighing, he thought back to the past events of that day.

00000

He had been off on patrol, surveying the city's limits, when he had seen a red van swerve around a corner, its speed over the speed limit, heading straight for a young boy playing a game in the street. Bee had instantly revved his engine and moved in front of the van, having no other way to stop it. The van crashed into his side, denting it badly, but not doing nearly as much damage as it would have had it hit the child. When Bumblebee was sure it was safe, he had transformed and carefully picking the child up, walked over to his mother and handed him over. The mother had, of course, thanked him profusely, then started scolding her child.

Captain Fanzone had appeared to yell at the driver, ('This is why I hate machines!') and Bee had left, sad memories on his mind.

00000

Bee walked into the base, trying to hide the large dent on his chassis from Ratchet. He was almost in his room when Bulkhead called him, sighing he turned to his friend, "yeah Bulky?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you liked my painting." The large, green mech said.

Bee went over to study to large, randomly splattered painting. "Hm, it could with a bit more red here, here, and there. Otherwise it's perfect."

"Thanks buddy."

"Yep, anything." Unfortunately for Bee, as he turned around, Ratchet was standing right behind him, and saw his latest injury.

"What happened to you now, kid? More pranks?" Ratchet sighed as he grabbed Bee, not letting him answer, and dragged him to the medi-bay. After a couple of breems, Bumblebee was fixed, so he left the hated medi-bay. Once again, heading for his room.

00000

When he got into his room he decided that later that night they should watch a movie, so he commed Sari, **::Hey Sari.::**

**::Yeah Bee?::**

**::Can you pick up a movie when you come over later this evening?::**

**::Sure thing Bee, anything particular?::**

**::Eh... Nah, you choose.::**

**::Okay, will do. See you later, Bee::**

**::Bumblebee out.::**

Later that day, nearing sunset, he came in the recreation room to find Prowl sitting on the couch reading a datapad, Prime drinking oil, Bulkhead setting his painting up to dry, and Ratchet talking to Sari. Bumblebee walked up to Sari and glanced at the bag of DVD's, "I couldn't decide which one to bring, so I brought them all!" she cheerily said when Bee raised an optic ridge.

"Okay, do that eenie-meenie-minie-mo thingy, then pop the one you choose in, I'll go make your earth food, popcorn." Bee left the rec room. He came in a breem later. Everyone was watching the movie. He sat down as well. Half a megacylce into the movie came the part that froze him up. The main character's family was being attacked by the enemy. The main character tried defending them, but failed. Miserably, he watched his family killed, and all he could do was run from the evil-doers. In the end of the movie he met another bond-mate and re-bonded, living happily ever after. Something Bee could only dream about.

00000

After the movie, everyone went to recharge, and when Bumblebee was _absolutely_ sure they were all in deep recharge, he left, heading for the place he was currently at.

Now, sitting on the cliff, he thought of how the movie was like his past experiences, yet not, not at all.

00000

When he had been living with his family, the town they lived in was attacked, not at night, but day. He had been off working in his shop, repairing bots and giving energon goodies to sparklings. Hyna had been in the back, getting a few tools for him as he prepared to help a mech carrier to birth a set of twins. His bond-mate, Dia, was at home with their mechling Hentri, with a good friend. She was pregnant with triplets, and due to have them anytime now.

As Hyna came out with the tools, Stingray had gone outside to tell the carrier mech to come in, his bond-mate following while wringing his servos. They had been almost done, one twin out, the other halfway, when a huge boom had sounded, shaking the building. Surprised, Stingray had paused momentarily, then sent Hyna off to see what it was, while he finished with the birthing. Barely a quarter breem later, Hyna had sprinted back in, she ran to Stingray and whispered in his ear. Stopping in shock, he handed the second baby to Hyna to dry off, while he sent a quick question to his bond-mate, _Dia, what is happening?_

He was relieved when she replied, _I don't know, Lelia has gone outside to see, and Hentri is asleep._

_Stay where you are. I am finishing a birthing, then I will come home. _

_Don't worry, everything is fine._

He smiled at her calm tone. _Okay honey, love you._

_Love you too. _

He looked at the new parents, "Congratulations, Derve, Fallout, you are now parents. A femme, and a mech."

Grinning, Fallout, the carrier, grabbed them both, while Derve hugged him, "Thank you, Stingray." he murmured, while watching his mate hug the sparklings.

"Don't worry about it. Now head home. Looks like acid rain's coming." Thanking him more times, Derve, Fallout, and their sparklings left the medi-bay. Rubbing his faceplate, Stingray helped his daughter with cleaning up.

When they were done, they headed for home; and they were almost there when a reddish-orange flier started shooting at them, surprised, Stingray grabbed his daughter and ran for their home. The whole time, seeker shots peppering the ground. They made it home, and found a crying Hentri, being held by a nearly crying Dia. "Oh good! You made it home Stingray! What are we going to do?"

"Grab some energon and oil. I'll get my medi supplies. We're leaving." He stated, "Hyna, help Dia, come here Hentri." He grabbed the mechling from Dia, then left for his medi supplies. Meanwhile, Dia and Hyna were grabbing as much energon and oil they could get, and stuffing it in Stingray's subspace compartment.

00000

One breem later they were running away from their house, their town, their life. They were fleeing from the Decepticon's who were terrorizing their neighbors. For four breems they ran, not a problem. But nearing four and half breems, Stingray heard a boom, and felt himself flung into the air. Vaguely he saw a brownish seeker coming towards them. He was about to fade, when he saw it grabbing his bond-mate.

Absolute fury burst through him, and stopped him from falling into stassis, "No you don't!" He shouted, his arms transforming into stingers, charging up to shoot rays of electricity. _Z-z-zap!_ went his weapons. The flier fell from the sky, fortunately, he hadn't been too high up, so when he dropped Dia, she fell only a few earth feet. But still, being a carrier that was carrying, it seemed much farther. She released a cry of pain on impact. "Dia!" He yelled, turning to her, unfortunately, away from the seeker.

"Aha! I've got you now you pipsqueak!" Triumphantly yelled the seeker.

Snarling, Stingray zapped the seeker again and turned to face him, _Take the younglings and flee!_ he spoke over his bond, while warily watching the seeker.

_What? And leave you here? No!_ Dia defiantly said.

_Protecting the younglings is far more important! _He could sense her resolve weaken at his perfectly sane reasoning, so he gave one last push,_ Besides, you don't have worry sweetie, I'll follow as soon as I have dealt with this one. Love you. _

Her resolve completely shattered, she responded with a, _Love you too._ before grabbing Hentri and Hyna and fleeing.

Stingray watched the seeker as it circled him, never allowing it behind him, he waited. The seeker spoke, "I see you've tried to lure me into leaving you by sending off your bond-mate and sparklings." It said smoothly, "No wait. That's something _I_ would do. Since I'm a Decepticon and you are stinking _neutral_, I'm guessing you're trying to be a_ slagging __**hero**_. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but," It paused, lunging forward. "I have back-up." He smirked, a servo touching the side of his helm, "Freefall, Jalit, and Skyswarm, outside the town at 2 point 3 miles, due South. Come as fast as possible. Hey Skyswarm, now's the time you can see whether you can speed up to mach 3 or not." he smirked again, suddenly peppering the ground with laser bullets, "Take that!" Stingray put his Academy training to good use, ducking, dodging, and diving.

Barely half a cycle later, three fliers came zooming into sight. "Aha! Sykdiver! What do we have here?" A silver and black one spoke up, hovering next to Sykdiver.

"A _neutral_, protecting his family by attacking me. That's what we have Jalit." Sykdiver responded, a sneer in place.

"Sounds fun!" grinned a reddish-orange flier, no, _the_ reddish-orange flier that had attacked him earlier, high-fiving the one next to it, purpley-pink.

"Yeah!" Said the purpley-pink one.

**::Let's begin. Sister, take the left.::** Commanded Sykdiver, over their Comm. Link.

**::Order approved.::** said Skyswarm, the purpley-pink.

**::Like you have a choice. Jalit, right. Freefall, over and behind. I'll approach from the front. Begin!::**

Stingray noted their movements, they were surrounding him. _Slag!_ He cursed inwardly. Taking an old fighting stance, he prepared himself, not noticing the one behind him. "What? Are you scaredy-bots? To afraid to fight? Come on! I can take you all! One servo behind my back!" He yelled.

"The servo behind your back might be useful for me." A voice came from behind. Surprised, Stingray whirled around to face Freefall, placing his back to the others. Bad move. So said the CO, attacking Stingray's back.

"Aaah!" he screamed, hot, white pain, spreading through his form. The gun shot another blast into him, "Gaaaah!" He screamed again.

_Stingray! What's happening?_ Dia called through their bond.

_Keep going! I'll be there!_ He said, not responding to her question. Another wave of pain. _Go!_ As he fell from the pain, onto the ground, he heard the leader issuing an order. "Jalit, Freefall, go get this ones family." the voice began fading, "Me and sis'... take this... scum to... ship. Looks... -ave prisoners." Black enveloped him; pure, wonderful black.

Shaking his head, Bumblebee got up and headed to home-base. _Enough memories, I should go to home-base and recharge._ Not even now did he call it 'home', just home-base.

To be continued...

00000**  
><strong>

**I hope this cleared some stuff up. And hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :) please tell me your thoughts on it. Constructive criticism is completely welcome! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: More Memories & an Old Friend

Chapter 2: Life on Earth

**Tell me of any units of time you think I missed. Please? Gracias.**

Units Of Time:

Milli-cycle= .035 seconds

Centi-cycle= .35 seconds

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Klik= 1.2 minutes

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Orn= 15 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Cybertronian year= 3.4 Earth years

Dekia cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

Goorn= 100 years, a century

**In case you didn't notice, I edited my time transvertor thingy a bit, so in case you see different words in here that are time-related, check the time units thing out.**

**I thank butterflykaguya87 for pointing this out to me, the characters and their parts are as follows: Autobot side: Stingray is Bumblebee, except before he joined the Autobots. Hentri was Stingray's mech creation, he is dead(OC). Hyna was Stingray's femme creation, she is dead(OC). Dia was Stingray's sole bond-mate, she is also dead(OC). *hint hint* You already know Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl.**

**On the Decepticon side: Nightgale will be introduced in this chapter, her connections to Bee will be explained during this chapter, although I think some of you can guess when she first appears how she is connected to him.**

**And so I begin chapter 2. Thank you for your reviews everyone. Three for chapter one so far! Five for my introduction.**

Bumblebee sat down on the couch in the rec room. He was here because it was his favorite place to hang, that and the fact Sari was coming over later with some new games she got. Prowl was sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching one of his nature programs, something about whether or not Komodo Dragons are endangered**(1)**; nothing Bee cared about. Well, nothing he acted like he cared about. In all truth, Bumblebee was fascinated by humans and their nature. So what he did most of the time, while pretending Prowl's shows were pure torture, was turn on a security camera and record the show itself, while he, say, scoffed about it, drank energon in the rec room, or 'took a nap' on the couch, like he was about to do now. And then, later on in the day, or days to follow, he would watch the recordings alone, learning of Earth and it's life.

So now, he was once again 'taking a nap' while recording this show. Half a breem later, he was actually in re-charge. A megacycle after that, Prowl finished watching his documentary and left the room. Now Bumblebee was the only one there.

Soon Sari arrived and woke him up with a, "Hey Bumblebee! You ready?"

Yawning, a habit he had acquired from earth-not something he actually needed to do-, he stood up and began setting the game console up. "Yeah, of course I am." He grinned, excited. "Okay, it's set up, slide that sucker in." Sari obligingly slid the game into the player and grabbed her control. Right as they began playing Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet strode in. "Aww, what now?" Bee whined, pausing the game.

"Nothing kid, you can keep playing your slagging game. I believe this recreation room is for all of us. Not just you and Sari to play those slagging games in."

Bee grinned cheekily at Ratchet's words. Though to the inexperienced he might sound absolutely angry, Bumblebee knew he was in a perfectly fine mood. "Sure thing Doc-bot!" He quipped, then ducked the wrench that flew over his head. "Na na! Missed me!" _That was a bad choice of words, dear_. A voice whispered, as another wrench flew at him, whacking him in the head.

In response, Bee stared in shock at Ratchet, his brain a million miles away, _What...?_

_You heard me Sting, or is it Bumblebee now?_ The voice murmured.

_N-Nightgale?_ Shock, a lttlie bit of horror, and then a lot of surprise were showing themselves on Bumblebee's face.

_Yes dear, don't act so shocked. Now stop being stupid, and reassure your friends nothing is wrong_. Instantly Bee was jolted out of his slight stupor, and saw his friends looking at him worriedly.

"Finally!" Ratchet exclaimed, lowering his servo from waving it back and forth in front of Bee's optics. Not very professional, but an instant reaction when someone goes blank on you. "What happened there kid?"

"Ah," Bee thought something up as quick as he could, "that throw was kinda tough. When did your arm get so strong doc? Or have ya been holding off all these years?" Bumblebee replied in his usual cheeky tone, then ducked a swipe Ratchet threw at him. "Whoah! Watch it doc-bot! That new arm of yours could seriously hurt someone! I think I liked your old arm better! Let's go out back and see if we can find it again, shall we?" Again he dodged a swipe and continued tipping Ratchet closer to throwing another wrench at him.

"Ah! Take that kid!" Ratchet fell over the edge Bee had been tilting him on, and threw another wrench at Bumblebee, who dodged it.

"Ha ha! Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Bee yelled, instantly regretting his words as Ratchet's face took on an evil grin.

"Is that so? Well, you better come close so I can do just that!" He shouted the last words and threw a rather large wrench at Bee, hitting him on the cheek. "There, a kiss from me, to you."

"Heh, Sari, let's play that game you brought over now." He said, switching topics.

"Sure thing Bee!" She unpaused the game and they began shooting random people.

**XXXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXX**

Later that night, after everyone had gone to their respective berths, and when he had fixed up the dent in his cheek, Bumblebee attempted contacting Nightgale again. She responded immeadiately, _What is it sweetie?_

_Why after so many dekia cycles have you decided to contact me again?_

_I thought a chat would help calm your frayed nerves._

_Really Nightgale? I've never known you to be so caring._

_Sting, we lean on each other to survive, I've been feeling especially down lately. It doesn't help that today is when Heatwave was killed while fighting those stinking Autobots._

_I'll have to remind you that I joined those 'stinking Autobots' you so fondly call._

_Yes, we never really agreed on that, did we?_

_No. We didn't. Of course it doesn't help that your leader aboard the Revenge decided to attack and kill everyone from my town, including my family._

_No it doesn't, does it? But honey, you were neutrals. And you know how Rungrinder hated your kind. 'Choose a side and stay on it.' He always said. _She was cut off by Bee.

_'Don't play between the lines cozying up to both. That's pure cowardice_.' Bee finished. I know. _He told me every day, remember?_

_Oh yes. Especially since you were our only neutral recruit._

_But I would have died long before that if it weren't for you. I still owe you._

_No you don't dearie. Remember. I'm using you to get over Heatwave. It has nothing to do with helping you._

_Stop saying that. We both know you felt sorry for me._

_Be quiet Sting, I'm a Decepticon, I don't feel pity. Primus, if Gungrinder heard you now..._

_I know, monitor duty. Ten deca cycles of it._

_Speaking of Gungrinder... I have to go. Training begins soon._

_Goodbye Nightgale, contact me soon._

_Of course, it has been too long. Goodbye._ The feeling of warmth and comfort remained as her presence left his mind. Again his spark ached as it had every time her voice left him. Maybe that's why she didn't contact so much. He knew she felt the same ache as he did.

Talking to Nightgale brought back many unwanted memories. Memories of what happened after he and his family were captured.

**PAGE BREAK**

When Stingray, Hyna, Hentri, and Dia were brought to the warship Revenge, the seekers that carried them dumped them in the brig and left them there. Heading off to report to their captain.

A megacycle later, after countless tries, Dia and Hyna succeeded in bringing Stingray back online. Also yanking him out of a wonderful dream he had been having. "What...?" He murmured, still half-unawares.

"Sting! Thank goodness you're awake! How're we going to get out of here?" Dia cried as soon as he un-shuttered his optics.

"Wait..." after a few nanokliks proccessing Dia's words, Stingray jolted back to the present and their dillema. "Sh, don't worry. I'll think of something. Meanwhile, where's Hentri?"

Dia shifted uncomfortabley, then burst into a fit of clicking, "I-I don't know!" She sobbed, drawing out the last word for several nanokliks. "He was thrown in here with us right after we were captured. But-but then Hyna and I tried reviving you! And-and, when we looked around a breem later... he-he-he was gone!" Again the last word was drawn out.

Stingray stared at her for a moment, the situation hitting him full on and nearly knocking him over. Then he realized she was just sitting there, with no comfort, and he grabbed her and began hugging her with all his might. "Sh, don't worry dear, we'll find him. I bet he's just playing hind-and-seek, and will come out when he realizes that something is wrong. Don't worry. Shh, everything's going to be alright. Shh." He continued to murmur sweet nothings and reassurances in her audio receptors. Seeing Hyna hanging back, he gestured to her to come over and join them, by opening an arm for her to situate herself in. She ran as soon as she saw it.

"That's right honey. Everything is going to be fine. Sh." He stroked both of their helms and continued hugging them, all the while trying to think up a plan.

A megacycle later they had both fallen asleep, and Stingray was thinking as hard as he could.

**PAGE BREAK**

_He had lied... He had lied to them, saying everything was fine when it wasn't; they'd be safe, yet they weren't; he'd find a way out, but he didn't. _Bumblebee buried his faceplate in his servos, small clicking sounds coming forth. He'd just gotten over this again, he had just gone through the remembering, he didn't want the memories to continue. But they did it anyway._ Why do they have to come? _He cried in his mind to the dark sky. _Why won't I be allowed to go one day without them haunting me? _There was no reply, instead, more flashes of memory showed themselves, almost as if he were watching from a distance. _No..._

**PAGE BREAK**

Skyswarm and Skydiver strode into the cell, then deposited their captive. "Now make sure you think over what Gungrinder said, after all you don't want to end up like your family will." Skydiver sneered, smacking the youngling on the helm.

"Yes, and don't try escaping, it's pointless." Skyswarm put in.

The mechling they had put on the floor merely quivered. "Hentri!" A voice said from behind, Stingray.

"Dadda!" Hentri cried, running over to him, and then grabbing him as tight as he could. "Dadda!"

"Sh. Where were-?" Stingray stopped speaking, and stared at the seekers watching them. Silently, he put Hentri behind his back. "What do you want?"

Skyswarm laughed. "Ha! What do we want? Isn't it obvious? Dearie me, you should ask your creation, he knows, yes, he knows indeed. Ask him. Don't ask us. Ha!"

Skydiver sneered at Sting, "You want to know what we want? I'll tell you," He leaned forward, "We want information. Anything you know, it will be taken from you. You will be unable to hold anything from us." He spoke in a deadly quiet voice. "No matter what you do, no matter how you plan, you will never escape. If you try to, you will only be punished. If you are rude in any way, you will be punished. If you do not do what we say, when we say it, you will be punished. If you are a smart-alec, you will be punished.**(2)**"

"Aww, 'Diver, way to spoil the fun. I wanted to see how they would try to escape. Why did you go off and act all menacing-like? Come on."

"Because, Skyswarm, we do not need any trouble, Gungrinder insists it."

"Whatever, 'Diver. Let's go, it stinks in here." Saying this, Skyswarm left, and was followed by Skydiver.

Stingray stared after them, shock on his face-plate. But he quickly forgot them when Hentri began whimpering. Sighing, he turned around and began comforting his mechling.

Stingray awoke to the noises of the cell door opening. "Gungrinder will see you now." Freefall said, smirking. When Stingray didn't respond, Freefall, rolled his optics, then grabbed Stingray's arm. "Come on!" He said, jerking Sting after him.

"Stingray!" Called Dia, horror on her face-plate.

_It's okay Dia. I'll deal with it. Worry over the others. Look, Hentri is back. Take care_. He sent over their bond-link. Wordlessly, she nodded in reply.

"Ooh look! The neutral was saying goodbye!" Squealed a femme seeker, as Freefall and Stingray passed by.

"Shut up, Crevice. Does it really matter?"

"Shut up yourself, Freefall. And I was merely having some fun."

"Stop detaining me, you don't want to have to deal with Gungrinder because I'm late, do you?" The femme 'con shrunk back. "Thought so. Now come on."

Gungrinder was sitting in the control room with Megatron's second most trusted comminications officer, Soundwave. When he saw Freefall entering with Stingray in tow, he rose from his seat and faced them. "I see you have finally decided to join us Freefall, and this is...?"

"Stingray." Supplied, Freefall.

"Ah yes, Stingray. Put him here. You may leave now." Freefall nodded his head, then left the room. "So, now that you are here with me. Please tell me everything you know."

Stingray stared at him, thoughts racing through his processor, _what do I do? They destroyed my town, have captured us and taken us as prisoners. Would the Autobots do that? Who am I kidding, neither side likes us. They regularly fight above us. So, do I say anything? Mybe if I do, they'll let us go. On the other servo-_

"Enough thinking. Tell me what you know. Now." Commanded Gungrinder.

Stingray paused for a brief moment, then began speaking. "I don't know much of the Autobots. I do know that they have a base two joors of hard driving away from my... town. I heard from a friend who regularly... visits their base that at the moment they have twenty mechs and femmes in the area. He said, he said there was a possibility of a few of them leaving the base soon, to go to their main base in order to bring back supplies. Energon."

"Energon? How much?" Rasped Gungrinder.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I'd say that at least enough for twenty mechs and femmes, for about four vorns. It's just a guess."

"Four vorns worth of energon. Hm. Continue."

"Well, two Autobots came to our town recently, trying to recruit us. But no one went. They said that we were fools, and then proceeded to ransack our town for any available energon. I, being a medic, was-"

"You're a medic?"

"Correct. I was trained by a famous medic in Kurin."

"Hm, Kurin... Distant planet, a couple zeems away from Cybertron?"

"Correct."

"If I remember correctly, that was a Deceptcon planet."

"Yes. I was born there."

"Why aren't you a Decepticon then? Instead, you're a neutral."

"Em... My carrier took me from the planet a few orbital cyles after I was sparked."

"How long has it been since then?"

"About... twenty... twenty-one goorns."

"Well, thank you for your information. Soundwave, check for more."

"Order: Will be carried out immeadiately."

"Good, now get to it."

Soundwave got up, and headed for Stingray. Stingray, not comprehending what was happening, just sat there. Soundwave released small tentacles out of his chassis**(3)**. They slowly came towards the stunned Stingray. "Wha-?" He started, but was cut off as the tentacles attached themselves to his helm, then began slithering towards his processor. "No! Wait." Soundwave paid no mind, he proceeded to link up with Sting's processor.

Stingray watched horrorfied as the things sorted through all of his memories. He could see the first time he met Dia, it was thrown aside harshly. Then came the moment when he was taken away from his home planet, clutched tight to his carriers chassis he only saw darkness passing by; this one was also discarded, treated like a piece of waste. Then came when he was speaking to his friend, the one who 'visited' the Autobot base regularly. This scene was read and searched for every scrap of information it could give. More like it, were searched the same way.

When Soundwave finished, he turned to Gungrinder and spoke, "Findings: Neutral mech Stingray has told the truth."

"Hm, good. Freefall!"

"Yes sir!" Freefall stepped into the room.

"Take the prisoner back to the brig. We have gained as much information we require from this bot. You can have yor fun."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir."

"Yes yes. Now go."

"Come along now dearie. We don't want to miss your appointment with dear old Freefall's trine, now do we?"

Stingray didn't know what was going on. All he knew was the Decepticon Soundwave had basically raped his mind. And now he was being taken back to the brig for an appointment with seekers trine. Confused, the mech followed Freefall obbediantly.

Once he reached the brig however, he wished he hadn't been quite so willing to follow the seeker. Especially when his trine mate began brutilizing Stingray.

**PAGE BREAK**

Bumblebee quivered as the unwanted memories threatened to completely burst free_. No, I can't let them overcome me. No, I will be strong_. Resolutely, Bumblebee stood up from his quiet contemplations and headed for his berth. He should really recharge. Especially after the events of the night.

End chapter 2

**(1) So really, are Komodo Dragons endangered? I mean there's like a couple hundred of them in the world. Then again, there has always been a couple hundred of them. Since they only ever lived on the Komodo Islands.**

**(2)This is what our disciplinarian was acting like when we went to school for the first time. (HS), ex: 'If you are late, detention. If you miss school, detention. If you talk back, detention. If this, detention. If that, detention.' I'm not kidding.**

**(3) I'm not exactly sure which part of him they come out of, so please, bear with me. And if you do know, tell me, as I would like to correct any misake I make.**

**Good. I'm finally done this chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long, truly I have no excuse, not even school -as my schools teachers have been on strike ever since everyone else's school started. I guess lack of ideas, interest, and laziness are my only real reasons. I have a feeling my updates will take three weeks to a month each. Sorry.**

**And I'm sorry to say, but this chapter didn't go where I was planning it to. It was just being so stubborn. I wanted something bad to happen, I even had it all set up with Bee sitting on the couch, Sari and Prowl nearby, but it refused that to happen without you meeting Nightgale. And then Gungrinder and Freefall jumped in there, refusing to be ignored. Everything just went blah. Truly I apologize if the chapter seems boring, to me it does. Nothing is happening. And I'm also sorry to say this, Bee's flashbacks will continue happening throughout the entire story. The refuse to be repressed. Every time I press 'backspace', they come back. It's just annoying. I find them obnoxious, they take up too much time to write. To me they are long, boring, and tiresome. I don't know how you people feel about them. Please tell.**

**Um, I have a poll up. Please check it out.**

**Any thing else? Oh right. I do not own anything, it all belongs to Hasbro and all the other people who helped make it.**

**And last but not least, more like the most.**

**R!**

**E!**

**V!**

**I!**

**E!**

**W!**

**Kay bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Random Happenings

Chapter 3: Random Happenings

Time Units:

Milli-cycle= .035 seconds

Centi-cycle= .35 seconds

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Klik= 1.2 minutes

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Orn= 15 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Cybertronian year= 3.4 Earth years

Dekia cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

Goorn= 100 years, a century

* * *

><p><em>I'm not even going to talk a lot. I'm just going to say this.<em>

_I do not own Transformers Animated, or any of the others. They all belong to their respective owners. I am gaining nothing from writing about them. Except for maybe the joys of working with the characters, and the chance to work on my writing/story-telling abilities._

_Now enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee woke up to the sound of birds chattering in their own tounge. He remained lying on his berth for several cycles, and only got up when he heard Ratchet cursing somebot to go get him. After all, he didn't want Ratchet to get any angrier over... whatever it was he was angry about. Bumblebee heaved himself up and wandered over to the door. Entering a code, the door swung open, and he reluctantly headed for the medbay.<p>

As he drew closer to said medbay, he could easily tell Ratchet was in a horribe mood, and it wasn't even one of those pretend moods he threw himself into. No, this one was the real deal. Now all Bee had to figure out, was why. Why was Ratchet angry at him? Finally reaching the doorway, Bumblebee drew in a figurative breath, and opened said doors.

Inside, Ratchet was throwing wrenches everywhere, a slightly terrified Bulkhead ran as soon as he saw the doorway open. Evidently he was too scared to even be polite, as he ran into Bumblebee, sending him flying into an opposing wall.

Grumbling, slightly angry by Bulkhead's rush, Bublebee got up, not noticing Ratchet's sudden attention towards him. Although, Ratchet's glare was so intense, Bumblebee felt it almost instantaneously. _Almost_, however, didn't seem fast enough, as a wrench hit his helm before he even _felt _the glare.

Yelping, Bee rubbed the dent on his helm. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked indignantly. Ratchet just chucked another wrench at him. Bumblebee ducked it just in time, then looked back at Ratchet, an optic ridge raised questioningly.

"Sit down on that berth. I was just checking my medical files, and I noticed for _some_ reason, I don't have any on you." He grumbled, bustling around the room. Bumblebee curiously sat down. "Now," Ratchet turned around, "I am going to conduct an exam to make up for all of those lost tests." He motioned for Bumblebee to lie down. Bumblebee complied.

Lying down, Bee shuttered his optics and waited for the exam to begin. As he waited, for Ratchet to get on with it, he began to think about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. A lot. That was for sure. A ton of things had happened, and he wasn't even sure if he was still in shock, and that was why he wasn't screaming his helm off, or if this was actually how he was reacting. Actually, this could all be a dream, Nightgale's voice could just be some fantasy of his. Yeah... that's all this was, a dream. Pretty soon, he'd wake up in his berth, nothing wrong, everything would be normal; and this dream of his? It would just fade into the background, just like all of his previous dreams had. Yeah... that's all that would happen.

Bumblebee was so busy convincing himself everything was just a dream, he didn't notice Ratchet beginning his tests. A plug was plugged into his main medical files. Ratchet was busy making sure everything was functioning properly, then he moved on to Bee's molecular components in his central processing unit for his chassis functions.

Seeing that everything was working properly, and that there were no glitches and/or viruses in the team's mini-bot, he un-plugged himself from Bee and gave him a pat on the helm. "You're all finished kid, now get out of here." He said.

Bumblebee jumped slightly, startled at how fast Ratchet had-seemed to examine- examined him. Nodding a little, Bumblebee leapt off of the berth and zoomed out of the medibay. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at this, then shook his helm, muttering about 'young bots and their energy'. He turned around an began cleaning up the tooProwlls he had used for Bee's examination.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee zoomed into the rec room and transformed back into his alt form. Looking around, he spotted a very sturdy looking wall. Grinning, he ran over to the opposing wall, and then turned to face the wall from before.<p>

Examining it, he decided to aim for the left side, as it seemed harder. This decided, Bumblebee transformed back into his car form and began revving his engine, getting it nice and ready. A couple minutes later, deciding he was ready, he let go of his breaks and shot full-pelt at the wall.

Unfortunately... for Prowl- and Bee-, Prowl stepped into the rec room, in the exact spot Bee was aiming for, a few seconds before bee hit it. Cursing to himself, Bumblebee swerved to the right, attempting to not hit Prowl, and shot out of the base and onto a road heading towards a cliff.

"Slagging frag!" He shouted, hitting his breaks, but not soon enough, as he shot right off of the cliff, and began to fall, fall down to the jagged rocks below.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This would have been an amazing end of chapter/cliff-hanger, but you guys have been waiting so long, I didn't make it one._

* * *

><p>Prowl stared after the bug, mouth-plate slightly agape at the near collision. "What the...?" He murmured, staring blankly at the entrance.<p>

Ratchet came walking in, and noticed Prowl's blank stare. "You alright there?" He asked, walking over to Prowl.

His presence seemed to snap Prowl out of his startled behavior. "Um... yeah. I guess so." He said, still slightly shocked.

"What happened? You're acting as if you just got attacked by a bunch of rabid mice."

"Something like that..." Prowl replied, looking back at the entrance, then rubbing his helm, in confusion.

"Rabid ducks then? Or... chickens?"

"No no. Nothing rabid. Just a certain Bumblebee..."

"Bumblebee attacked you?"

"Something along those lines..."

Ratchet threw his servos in the air. "Prowl. Pull yourself together. I need an answer, not mumbled incoherency. Answer me."

Prowl did as he was told, then spoke. "I walked into the rec room, and saw Bumblebee zooming towards me at a breakneck speed. He noticed me in a split-earth second, and turned, hard, to the right. Then he shot out of those doors." Prowl motioned to the entrance. "Not a minute ago."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at this. "Actually, I saw him zooming out of my medibay after his exam. You probably walked right into his way. Might as well leave the kid be, he's probably out speeding on the roadways."

Prowl nodded slightly, and then turned and headed back to his room. His appetite for a drive had suddenly left him. No wondering why he knew exactly why.

Ratchet went back to his medibay.

Bulkhead was painting in his room.

Optimus was looking at paperwork in his room.

Sari was at school.

No one would notice the lack of a certain yellow mini-bot.

No one would hear his yell as he drove off of a cliff.

No one would see his battered form on the bottom of a canyon, several miles from their base.

No one seemed to care.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, two plausible endings for one chapter. My brain musts seriously want this chapter to end. I know exactly why too. What I'm going to write next, would not have worked well in this chapter. It just needs its own. You know what I mean? So now, I am going to start working on the fourth chapter. <em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite its shortness and lateness. Super lateness. _

_Please go and click those blue words with that thought bubble besides them. You know what they mean. Please review my chapter, I really need to know if you like the way I'm going with this. Massive writer's block is the real reason for my lateness. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I'm just trying to get myself back on track. _

_Thanks everyone for bearing with me for so long, and thank you those new readers of mine for reading thus far. I hope to have the next chapter out by tomorrow night. If not then, look for it Thursday. _

_Thank you once more everyone. _

_:)_


	5. Chapter 4: The Bonding

Chapter 4: The Bonding

Units Of Time:

Milli-cycle= .035 seconds

Centi-cycle= .35 seconds

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Klik= 1.2 minutes

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Orn= 15 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Cybertronian year= 3.4 Earth years

Dekia cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

Goorn= 100 years, a century

* * *

><p><em>Ignore all plot-holes. Please. Yes. There is a random cliff in the middle of Detroit, deal with it.<em>

_Now, here is a quick varification of all the oc's. new ones will be making appearances in this chapter and the ones following, so I'm just going to introduce them all right now._

_Gungrinder- Captain of the _Revenge_.  
>Skyswarm, Skydiver, Jetlag- A seeker trine aboard the <em>Revenge_. The top/head-trine.  
>Crevice, Freefall, Downdraft- A seeker trine aboard the <em>Revenge_. Second-in-command seeker trine, next to the head-trine.  
>Fathom- Medibot aboard the <em>Revenge._  
>Stillwind, Dreamlife- Solitary ground-femmes.<br>Heatwave- Mech momentarily mentioned seeker. Former bond-mate to Nightgale.  
>Nightgale- Femme seeker. Current bond-mate to Stingray.<br>Stingray- Bumblebee's former identity.  
>Hyna and Hentri- Two younglings, sparklings of Stingray and Dia.<br>Dia- Former bond-mate of Stingray/Bumblebee._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Here we are, looking over the massive city of Detroit. Soaring in the skies, like eagles. Or... Decepticons. Yes, just like Decepticons.<p>

Starscream was doing what he did best, having the best time of his life cursing Megatron's name to the Pits and back. "-and when I get my hands on that fraggers neck, I am going to rip his vocal cords out and see how _he_ enjoys it! Oh yes! Then I'll-" On he went, yelling and shrieking to the skies.

Down below him, in a small, random, 'I'm going to appear out of nowhere' canyon, there was a small yellow lump. Wait... I think we know what this lump is... Yes. That small- to Cybertronian standards- lump, is our one and only Bumblebee.

"Why is he a small lump in the middle of an 'I'm going to appear out of nowhere' canyon?" You may ask. I'll tell you. In the previous chapter, he drove off of a cliff that led to the 'I'm going to appear out of nowhere' canyon. He didn't _intentionally_ drive off of that cliff. Oh no, it was an accident. He was trying to drive into a wall when Prowl interrupted him, making him veer to the right so as to avoid hitting Prowl.

"Why was he trying to drive into a wall?" You may ask- you know what? Stop asking me questions! Look, he thought he was asleep. Happy? Good, now stop asking questions! I wish to continue with my story.

*person speaks in the background* "But really, what where Bumblebee's motives in driving into a wall?"

"You know what? I have half a mind to-!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please excuse us for a moment, as we are having technical difficulties. The program will be back with you in a moment. Thank you for your patience._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee grimaced. "Wha' jus' happen'?" He asked, not forming any of the words correctly. "Hrmm..." He heaved himself to a seated position and looked around.<p>

Towering walls of rock surrounded him. Reddish-orange rock. Looking straight up, he saw the sky. It was a pale-blue, a couple of clouds scattered here and there. But he could definitely see the rocky outline of whatever it was he was in.

Turning on his , all he receieved was static. The thickness of the rock cage he was in, was blocking the signal. Probably blocking his life signal as well. Hopefully, because of that, his friends would come looking for him soon. Unless this was still a dream... in that case, there was no way he could make himself wake up. If driving off of a cliff didn't work, he doubted driving into a wall would. Or a cliff face.

Trying to stand up, he experienced a very sharp feeling of pain lance its way through his circuitry.

"Owowowowow!" He yelped, hopping, then falling over as hopping only made the pain worse. "Slag." He said, looking around. "How am I supposed to transform if I can't _get up_?" He said, frustrated.

Grumbling, he dragged himself to a shaded outcrop, then he situated himself so he was completely covered, and, finally, he settled down to wait.

* * *

><p>Starscream continued to mutter and murmur to himself about how one day he'll rule the Decepticons, and <em>then<em> Megatron will pay! Yadda yadda yadda.

Anyway, as he was flying, he noticed a large ship entering the atmosphere, not twenty miles away. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was entering near to where a random canyon he'd flown over earlier.

Slightly curious, hoping that whatever he found in the wreckage would aid him in his overthrowing of Megatron, Starscream headed towards where the ship was heading.

* * *

><p>The captain of the ship was cursing everybot aboard to the Pit and back. "You there! I said to <em>get to your fragging station!<em> Not to dally around playing baby-bots!" Said bot scurried away as fast as he was able to his station near the engines. The captain turned around and began yelling at another bot.

A female seeker shook her head, just another day aboard the _Revenge_. She grimaced as the spaceship tilted awkwardly to the right. This planet's atmosphere was seriously messing with the ship's equilibrium.

She glanced over at her master, she was the Secon-in-command of this ship, and she decided authority was necessary for those mechs standing around in the engine room. She got up, motioned for a fellow comrade to take her post, then headed for said area.

* * *

><p>Loss of energon, the heat from the summer sun, the fact he'd driven off of a cliff, all of these facts, and more, were taking a toll on Bumblebee. He was delirious, and in need of a doctor. Unfortunately for him, the only doctor in the whole world who could possibly fix him, was taking a nap in his medibay, not thinking at all about bringing a small bot back from his delirious state of mind.<p>

Bumblebee knew he was delirious when he started having more flashbacks about his life before he was known as Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>After four dekia cycles of enslavement, Dia was on the brink of death, and both of their younglings had already been thrown out of the ship, onto some random backwater planet, proclaimed offline.<p>

Stingray was pretty close to joining the Well of Allsparks himself, or so it seemed when he was dragged to the throne room, along with Dia, and taken before the captain of the ship, Gungrinder.

* * *

><p>The seekers Freefall and Crevice led the way, with Skyswarm and Skydiver bringing up the rear.<p>

Entering a large room, one he recognized from when he was questioned by the Decepticons, Stingray saw Gungrinder speaking to some other seeker, wearing the colors of a medibot, also, a femme was crouched in a corner, hanging over some body of an offlined mech. But before Stingray could begin to ponder what was going on- let alone in his mind-state- Gungrinder had them dragged over.

The medibot glanced their way, shook his head, and then left for the femme, possibly to comfort her.

"Ah, thank you four for bringing these bots." Gungrinder said, nodding his helm towards the seekers.

"It was but a _pleasure_." Crevice murmured, smirking.

Gungrinder glared at her, then dismissed them all. "I want all Decepticons to report here in three breems. Got that? So spread the word. Now leave." He waved a servo off-handedly. The seekers left silently.

"Now-" He turned to face Stingray and Dia. "we have some things to say to you. Firstly, you both have become an annoyance on this ship, and are required to be dealt with."

Stingray stared, aghast. He hadn't missed the thought-train Gungrinder was implying. In fact, it was quite obvious. Furiously he started thinking, trying to find some _thing_ that would aid them. But the only thought that continued to bounce around his helm, was: _We were tortured, and now, in the end, we are just going to be off-lined?_ It just didn't make sense...

Gungrinder continued. "Secondly... eh there isn't one. That's slag, for you. Just means your off-lining will be sooner than I expected. Huh." He took on a contemplative pose.

Dia stared at him with steadily widening optics. A few tense nanokliks passsed, then she fell over backwards, in stassis. Stingray struggled past Dreamlife and rushed to her. After a few quick tests, he felt relieved when he realized that she was perfectly fine, if a bit surprised.

_Well who wouldn't be?_ He growled at himself, _We've just been declared to be sent to the Gre-at Well of Allsparks._ He stretched 'great' out sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Gungrinder turned away to speak with the medibot. "Fathom, how is Nightgale doing?"

"Just as terrible as ever. If not worse. She will most likely off-line in five cycles, if not nanokliks."

"_Slag_." He placed a digit to his lower mouth plate in thought. "I have an idea... will having her bond with some other mech or femme keep her on-line?"

"Well..." Fathom grabbed a data-pad and searched around it for a bit. Having found whatever he was searching for, he looked back up at Gungrinder. "It _is_ possible. Although it has only been done once, and that was with the bonded's agreement. Basically, we need Nightgale to say yes. Which _should_ be easy, seeing as she is currently lost without her spark-mate-"

"And _this_ is why I don't like our Decepticon's in the ranks to be bonded! Intefacing and the such-like are perfectly fine! But when they get to the whole bonding thing... we should just ban it. No one is allowed to be bonded aboard my ship. The end, that is it. You have a problem with that? Go to some other ship... oh wait, there aren't any others... sucks for you." He grumbled to himself.

"-if I could just have your attention for a moment sir...?" Fathom interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, right. What is it?"

"As I was saying- uh,,, what _wasi _I saying anyway?"

"I don;t know! You're supposed to know that stuff!"u had only been paying _attention_, maybe we wouldn't be _in_ this mess-!" Fathom began, accusingly.

"Well I think, being the bot who was speaking, you should_ know_ what you were saying!"

"_Excuse me_?" Fathom said, offended. "_You_ were the one who burst into my explanation with your mutterings about spark-mates and bond-mates!"

"Well... I-aw shut it! Will ya? I'm in charge this ship, and so, _you_-one of my underlings- should be paying attention to what is going on. I can't do everything in this ship! Now enough! The seekers are here, and no doubt enjoying our argument!"

Gungrinder turned away, and looked over to the _ve-ry_ interested group of seekers. "Alrighty then! Let's get this fraggin' show on the road!"

* * *

><p>Stingray and Dia were dragged to a large pot of steaming... liquid? Whatever it was, it would no doubt be a painful off-lining.<p>

Dia hugged Stingray tightly, optics wide with horror and terror, be they the same or not. Stingray himself, hugged her right on back. He was also terrified, and could hardly keep himself from shaking from it.

"The femme first." Gungrinder rasped, beckoning Skydiver to grab Dia.

Skydiver did so with glee, his two trine-mates holding Stingray back from off-lining Skydiver. Instead, he resorted to trying to kill them. Not that it worked.

After several futile tries, Stingray watched helplessly as his bond-mate's servos were stuck together with stassis cuffs, probably shocking her badly, as that is what they were meant to do.

She was then picked up, "Any last words?" Skydiver sneered at her.

"Y-yes. Stingray, I love you, and I hope I won't be seeing you in the Well of Allsparks-"

Stingray, shocked, interrupted her, "What do you mean? Would you rather I went to the Pit?"

"No... let me finish. I hope you do not off-line at all. I hope and pray to Primus, that you survive. And do not worry, I will be caring for our sparklings. I am sure they are eager to see me after their early deaths... I love you. Don't _ever_ forget that. You hear me? _Never._"

Stingray nodded dumbly. And one thing that came to him every waking moment he had after her words, the one question that plagued him, _Why didn't I say I loved her back? Why?_

Dia bowed her helm, and Skydiver sneered again, "Aww... isn't this cuuute. This moment reminds me of the Auto_bots_. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He began cackling.

"Shut it Skydiver. Now get it over with, and _do it_." Gungrinder growled. He was irritated, annoyed, bored and angry. To put it plainly.

"_Of course master_." Skydiver replied. "Come along _dearie_. Time is wasting away, for now is your time. Eh-heh-heh-heh!" He picked her up and threw her in the pot- and she screamed. _Oh_ how she screamed.

The pain for her was instense, oh so intense. What a terrible way to off-line...

Stingray screamed with her. He felt his spark become ripped in two, that one half of it that was her, it died. And now all he was left with was half a spark, one that would die, soon, unless something random and completely unheard of before, happened. Something like... spark-bonding with another to stay alive.

* * *

><p>Nightgale knew that feeling. The feeling of having your spark ripped in two. She knew that because her own spark-mate... her Heatwave was just killed in battle with those slagging Autobots.<p>

She suddenly decided, spontaneously, that instead of letting herself, or that neutral, to die alone, she would spark-bond with him. Yes! She would spark-bond with him, and then when their times came, neither would die alone, instead, they wuld die together...

She jumped up from her spot and rushed over to Stingray, without even saying anything, she opened his spark chamber, and her own, and pushed them together. Stingray did not resist, he was too dead-feeling to realize what was happening.

But... when they were bonded... that pain he'd felt from Dia's off-lining... that pain... it left. He was suddenly alive again, because his spark-mate was there.

* * *

><p>Just like that old feeling from when Nightgale had saved him, Bumblebee felt a wave of relief wash through him. His spark quickened as if calling out to something, or someone...<p>

It was... her. She was _here! _His spark-mate had come to the planet!

Suddenly, his elation was turned to fear, as a huge object fekk from the sky and landed right beside him, not two huindred yards away.

Slowly, as the dust cleared away... a door opened up, and a figure appeared...

End Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>Duhn, duhn, duhnnnn.<em>

_Don't you just hate me? Or do you love me? Hate for the cliff-hanger, love for the new chapter? I'll just say yes. Oh wait... that doesn't make much sense... ah well._

_Originally I was going to have everyone meeting everyone in this chapter, but... eh. It just wasn't working for me. The story delibrately said, end it here. _

_Enough blabbering from me! Let's hear some from you._

_Go and click those blue words down there with the speech bubble besides them. You know you want to. ;)_

_REVIEW! :D_


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Up

Chapter 5: Meeting Up

Units Of Time:

Milli-cycle= .035 seconds

Centi-cycle= .35 seconds

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Klik= 1.2 minutes

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Orn= 15 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Cybertronian year= 3.4 Earth years

Dekia cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

Goorn= 100 years, a century

_Gungrinder- Captain of the _Revenge_.  
>Skyswarm, Skydiver, Jetlag- A seeker trine aboard the <em>Revenge_. The top/head-trine.  
>Crevice, Freefall, Downdraft- A seeker trine aboard the <em>Revenge_. Second-in-command seeker trine, next to the head-trine.  
>Fathom- Medibot aboard the <em>Revenge._  
>Stillwind, Dreamlife- Solitary ground-femmes.<br>Heatwave- Mech momentarily mentioned seeker. Former bond-mate to Nightgale.  
>Nightgale- Femme seeker. Current bond-mate to Stingray.<br>Stingray- Bumblebee's former identity.  
>Hyna and Hentri- Two younglings, sparklings of Stingray and Dia.<br>Dia- Former bond-mate of Stingray/Bumblebee._

* * *

><p><em>Woot! <em>

* * *

><p>The figure stepped forward, smoke and steam billowing everywhere. Bumblebee suddenly became afraid. <em>What if I'm wrong? What if it's not her... but somebot else?<em> Extremely worried, Bumble dragged himself slowly and painfully into a small fissure. Large enough for him to crawl into, but now he doubted he would be able to get himself out.

A _clunk_ was heard. Then silence. Nothing... nothing... _voices!_

"It seems we have crashed on some organic planet, sir." A femme voice spoke. _Familiar, but not the right one._

"_Organic?_" A mech voice sounded this time. _I know that voice..._ His optics widened. "Now what."

"Sir." Another voice, this time male and smooth. "I can grab my trine and we can go out scouting."

"Do it Skydiver. And come back with _positive_ information."

"Yes sir." Jet engines sounded to life, well Cybertronian engines did. Then a _jjjwooom!_ As they sped away.

A sigh, then more movement. "Stillwind."

"Sir?"

"Scout the surrounding ground area."

"Of course, my lord." Bumblebee stopped his cooling intakes. _Slag. She's gonna come this way. Then what'll I do? I'm stuck as is._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ She headed his way. Suddenly, silence. "Sir?"

"What now Stillwind?"

"I sense a spark signature."

A clattering, pedes came their way, then "Where?"

"Over..." A pair of pedes came into view. "...here." A faceplate came down to his optic-level. A startled Stillwind stared at him. Suddenly, a smile lit up on her faceplate. "Stingray!"

Bumblebee sunk lower into his hole. His optics grew wider. _No! No! Stillwind just gave me away. No, now Gungrinder will see me..._

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked up from sorting his medical tools. Something wasn't right. Wait... was that a message Teletraan 1 was sending? Hurriedly, Ratchet ran into the consol room and turned on the bleeping monitor. There. A... a... "Decepticon warship!" Ratchet shouted hoarsely.<p>

"What?" Prime came running in.

"There was a sighting from Teletraan 1, that a Decepticon warship was seen on planet earth. However, I'm not exactly sure where it is now..." Ratchet petered off and began typing things into his keyboard.

Optimus stepped forward. "Do you think Megatron has gotten his ship working again?"

"Impossible. Last time we saw it, it was in irrepairable condition. How could they have fixed it up in a couple of mere orns? Not to mention three solar cycles ago we beat them and sent them home leaking energon and cursing our helms off. Megatron was in a very large fit of rage."

"Well... what then? I never hear of any other Decepticon warships. Only the _Nemesis_. And if there were anymore, no bot ever spoke of them."

"No bot has to speak of them to make them real..." Ratchet replied under his breath. "In fact... there was _one_ other warship that _was_ spoken of... It was known as the _Revenge._"

"And...?" Prowl walked into the room then, having just caught the last few words.

"Well... they had quite the crew. The last time they were heard of, was when the Old Wars first began, a small village was attacked. Every bot was mauled. Except for one family, who vanished. They were presumed dead, POW's so to speak. And a POW, taken by a Decepticon, has no hope for survival. That was the last encounter with the ship."

"So... where are they now?" Optimus asked, ever eager to learn of the Old Wars.

"No bot knows. That was the last sighting any bot had of them." Ratchet finished gravely.

"So... this is important to us... How?" Bulkhead asked, having already been in the room.

"There was a Decepticon warship sighted near that I'm-going-to-randomly-appear-out-of-nowhere canyon." Prowl replied, turning towards him. "Optimus fears that it might be our Decepticons, and that they have fixed the _Nemesis_. Ratchet thinks not."

"Well, I caught _that_ part. I understand there was some _ghosty_ ship, called the _Revenge_. But what is it supposed to mean?"

"Um... I'm not so sure about that."

Sari ran into the room, threw her backpack on the ground, and ran over. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "Where's Bumblebee?"

...dead silence.

Not a movement.

Ratched stared at Prowl in shock, and some guilt. Prowl too, looked back, gaze wavering.

"..." Sari looked between the two of them.

"..." Optimus and Bulkhead agreed with her, saying the same thing.

"Slag! Where did the kid go? He went zooming off... for some cooling after his check-up, and where is he?" Ratchet asked, frantically.

Prowl placed a servo to his helm, "I'll comm him." **::Prowl to Bumblebee. Do you read me?::**

**::...::** Static was the only thing that greeted him.

**::Bumblebee. Answer me. Enough games. We have a serious situation right now. Tell us your coordinates.::**

Again. **::...::** Nothing...

Prowl turned slowly to the others. "Bumblebee isn't answering..."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was staring into Stillwind's optics. Her's alight with joy, his wild with fear, and almost... excitement.<p>

A gruff voice interrupted them. "Stingray, eh? You sure you haven't blown a gasket? The bot's been gone for vorns."

Bumblebee shrunk lower into the hole. _Stillw-ind!_ He tried to convey to her, _St-op i-t!_ She merely grinned wider and moved out of the way. Replacing her, now gazing down at him, face-plate holding a look of shock, Gungrinder blankly stared at Bumblebee.

Suddeenly, breaking the silence, Prowl's voice spoke over to his comm. link. **::Prowl to Bumblebee, do you read me?::** _Slag!_ Was Bee's first reaction, he tried to wiggle his left servo up to his helm, but it was stuck. Prowl's insistent, and now slightly angered voice came again,** ::Bumblebee. Answer me. Enough games. We have a serious situation right now. Tell us your coordinates.::** Again Bee tried to reach his _pit-slagging comm. link!_ But couldn't. The line went dead.

Gungrinder grinned down at Bee whenhe realized what was going on. "Friends of yours?' He asked, showing Bumblebee the device he had used to listen in on Prowl's calls.

Bumblebee bared his dentals. "Of course not. I wouldn't be caught _off-lined_ hanging with Prowl."

A giggle escaped Stillwind at that. "You sure? The bot sounds handsome enough as is."

"Handsome? The slagging bot may be handsome, but he has no manners to prove it." Bumblebee replied, scoffing.

Gungrinder reached a servo in the hole and helped Bumblebee out. "Who's this Bumblebee character?"

"Me."

"You?" Stillwind asked. "Nah. You're no Bumblebee, by this planet's definition, a Bumblebee is: '— _**n **_any large hairy social bee of the genus _Bombus _and related genera, of temperate regions: family _Apidae.'_" She finished reciting, then looked at him, "You do not by _any_ account look like the picture that World Wide Web showed me. Except for maybe the coloring..."

"Guys..." He sighed, looking between the two of them.

"Yes?"

"My name isn't Stingray to the bots I'm working with..."

"So you _are_ Bumblebee then?" Stillwind asked, optics huge.

"Yes... despite the fact I wish I were still Stingray."

"You know..." Gungrinder smirked, "You still _can_ be Stingray. Your berth is still empty- well except for Nightgale who currently occupies it. But I'm pretty sure moving would be out of the question, for you both."

Bumblebee blushed, or as much as a super intelligent robot from outer-space _can_ blush. "Aww. Stop it you guys." He giggled nervously, rubbing his aft as it was scraped from the... _falling into a random canyon._ "Uh... guys?" He asked, beginning to sway as he realized his injuries. "I kinda drove off of that cliff, and fell into here... so?" He swayed again, then fell, being barely caught by Stillwind.

"Frag!" She said, seeing his damage. "How could I have not noticed before?" She scolded herself, picking Bumblebee up and heading for the ship. "Fathom!" She called, once inside. "Fathom! I have a patient for you!"

A cheery, slightly insane medic came bouncing down the hallways. "Oh _really? _I can't wait to get started!" He pranced over to her side, and ran with her as she raced to his medibay, not the slightest bit worried. "Who is it _this_ time?" He giggled, trying to get a peek of his newest patient. "Is it that _pleasant_ Skyswarm again? Or is it _pretty_ Dreamlife?" His tone took on a creepy, old guy's tone. "Ohh, such a pretty femme she is. Heheheh."

Stillwind ignored their perverted medic and continued running to the medibay. He may _be _a pervert, but he was an amazing medic. She ran into his medibay and placed Stingray on the berth. "It's Stingray Fathom. Think you can fix him?"

Fathom stopped his ceasless gibbering to stare at Stingray. "Stingray? My long lost... my... my..." He leapt over and crookedly hugged Stingray's body. "Oh Love dear! I've missed you deeply! Please forgive me for not searching for you as deeply as I desired! I truly wanted-"

"Slag it Fathom! Can't you see he's injured?"

"Slag! Of course he's injured. I'll save you Dear Love!" Fathom carted Stingray over to a more stable medical berth, and grabbed a huge tray of tools. "Aww Babe, what makes you always get injured? You're always running off and coming back covered in huge wounds, leaking energon all over my precious medibay." He grabbed what looked like a scalpel and began to cut into Stingray's injured chassis.

Stillwind watched from afar, having backed away when Fathom began his work. Despite being his assistant when necessary, the surgeries he did were strictly his, she just couldn't take them. They were too much for her. And who wanted to continuously work besides that crazy medic? She swore he was in his own little world. Always talking to his patients, calling everybot 'Babe' and 'Love'. She shivered, if there was ever a perv.-to use a human word- Fathom was one. At lease he _acted_ like one. He was actually a decent mech. Just really _creepy._ One had to be careful around him. And newcomers always wanted to leave the _Revenge_ whenever they met him.

Yup. He was one weird mech. But a good medic.

Fathom continued his little semi-rants at his stasis-locked patient. "Now Stingers. You're always zooming off somewhere, and coming back, the bot with the worst injuries. But this time, you've gone too far. Look at this hole in you chassis. Just look at it! And the damage... the energon leaking from it... bot, you have_ got_ to take better care of yourself. Not only do you have a large hole right here, but you have _also_ got severely damaged servo, your left pede is about ready tp fall off, and don't even _let_ me get started on your helm."

He was also pretty fun to listen to, and his rants always held useful information, if you knew how to find it.

"Oh wow. Look at these! _Look_ at these. What are these little nubs? Where'd your horns go? _What_ are these things? They're like.. like... like feeding nibs is what they;re like! What? You got a babe or something? Some younglings you haven't told us about? Decided to become original and place them on your _helm_? Bot, you are some kind of _crazy_."

Stillwind giggled at that, then crept forward a bit to look at the nubs Fathom was talking about. Yup, he was right, Stingray had gone and put feeding lines on his helm. That was definitely '_Some kind of crazy!'_ as Fathom said.

"Now Love, tell me, have you got yourself a sarkling? Come on, tell ol' Fathom. Cause you _know_, no sparkling is OK, until they've gotten a check-up from Fathom, that is."

Stillwind had to leave the room as her giggling was becoming uncontrollable.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was worried. Prime was worried. Prowl was worried. Bulkhead was worried. They were all worried.<p>

DUH.

* * *

><p><em>And this ends, weird stories with Sunny. The part of the story where Sunny comes out, and tells, a weird story.<em>

_My dear friends, Kangarooney here, I am so pleased that you have all continued reading my story. Now I'll just have to wait til I can come home, from my retarded school that made us have school today. x| Darn you school._

_And that last bit where I put that everyone was worried? Yeah. DUH. _

_Now excuse me, I have some other stories to catch up on. There was NO point in coming to school today. NO POINT AT ALL. We're not doinjg ANYTHING in class. This is second period, first period we worked on our hist. packets as we complained about our History teacher's taste in music. Right now we're having a free period in Latin. Likely the only periods I'll do ANYthing, will be 3rd-Eng., 5th-Lunch(if that counts), 7th-Bio., and 8th-Math._

_Okie-dokie! You all know the drill, blue words right down there. Ya know, with the little yellow speech bubble thingy? Yeah, that._

_**Edit: I am currently watching Prime season 2, episode 1! Yeah! It's already exciting. I'm already hooked on this new show. Not that I'm no longer mad that they didn't make a season 4 in Animated, just this one looks AWESOME. **  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6: Awake and Alive

Chapter 6: Awake and Alive

Units Of Time:

Milli-cycle= .035 seconds

Centi-cycle= .35 seconds

Nanoklik, nanoclick= 1 second

Cycle= 1 minute

Klik= 1.2 minutes

Breem= 8.3 minutes

Megacycle= 1 hour

Joor= 6.5 hours

Solar cycle= 1 day

Deca cycle= 10 days

Orn= 15 days

Vorn= 1 month

Orbital cycle= 1 Earth year

Stellar cycle= 1 Cybertronian year

Cybertronian year= 3.4 Earth years

Dekia cycle= 10 years, 1 decade

Goorn= 100 years, a century

_Gungrinder- Captain of the _Revenge_.  
>Skyswarm, Skydiver, Jetlag- A seeker trine aboard the <em>Revenge_. The head-trine.  
>Crevice, Freefall, Downdraft- A seeker trine aboard the <em>Revenge_. Second-in-command seeker trine, next to the head-trine.  
>Fathom- Medibot aboard the <em>Revenge._  
>Stillwind, Dreamlife- Solitary ground-femmes.<br>Heatwave- Mech, momentarily mentioned, seeker. Former bond-mate to Nightgale.  
>Nightgale- Femme seeker. Current bond-mate to Stingray.<br>Stingray- Bumblebee's former identity.  
>Hyna and Hentri- Two younglings, sparklings of Stingray and Dia.<br>Dia- Former bond-mate of Stingray/Bumblebee._

* * *

><p><em><span>AN__: At the end of the chapter, will be my comments.  
><em>_Disclaimer__: If I owned this, there WOULD be a Season 4, Prowl WOULD be brought back to life. And there WOULD have been more info on Bee's background. But since none of that currently exists... Until then, I don't own this. But I WILL. *cackles*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Prime had begun a search. He was paired with Ratchet, whereas Prowl, Bulkhead, and Sari were together. Sari was only helping because she had <em>demanded <em> furiously to be included in the searching. Besides, she and Bumblebee were great friends. So why not have her help them? At least that was _her_ reasoning.

So anyway, here was Prowl, trying to be quiet, well succeeding, but followed by a lumbering Bulkhead, and a practically _shrieking_ Sari. Well maybe not so much shrieking as talking, _loudly_.

Prowl rolled his optics in a very human-like gesture. Primus, those two were going to be the off-lining of him. Them and Bumblebee. Speaking of which... Prowl whirled around on them. "Remember, this is a search for Bumblebee. Which requires stealth and a possible fight at the end. What must you two remember? To be quiet!"

Bulkhead scratched his helm, then looked down to the ground. "Sorry Prowl." He muttered sheepishly.

Sari meanwhile just shook her head nonchalantly and shut her mouth.

"Better." Prowl whispered, turning his back to them once again. Now to continue their search.

* * *

><p>Prime was pretty worried. Sure, sometimes the kid would run off and pout, about some occurence or other. But never for this long, or when an unfamiliar ship appeared on the radars. Not only had he vanished, but now he wasn't answering his comm. link. "Where is he?" He whispered quietly in distress.<p>

Ratchet shook his helm and grumbled in response. "Probably just sulking in a cave."

True. But Prime still couldn't help but worry.

* * *

><p>Nightgale was returning from her scouting route when she spotted a pair of bots and an organic creature sitting on one of them. She slipped behind one of the tall organic spires reaching for the sky. Leading them, was a black and gold slim mech. And following, a green, large mech. On his shoulder joint, the organic-pet?- was chattering into his audial sensors.<p>

She noticed an emblem on their shoulder joints and cursed. Autobots. Just what she needed right now. Wonderful.

Before she could do anything, the black and gold one halted them all and turned to berate the other two for being loud. Obviously they must know where the ship is, why else would they be trying- I repeat _trying_- to be quiet? She slunk further away from them, yet kept her optics on them. Never trust an Autobot, the evil little slaggers.

After berating his companions, the black-gold one began to lead them again. Straight in the direction of the ship.

She had to make a decision, and fast. Either let them continue their way-not showing herself-, find the ship, and no doubt, call for reinforcements, and eventually, have them see her anyway. _Or,_ surprise them now, try to force them in another direction, and keep the ship out of their sight. Of course, the second option might cause her deactivation anyway, because face it, there were two full-grown mechs, against a femme, _and_ their strange organic pet that has who _knows_ what type of diseases.

It was a lose-lose situation on her part.

Slag.

* * *

><p>Fathom finished his repairs on Stingray's systems and grinned. He rubbed a digit in a circle to the other's browplate, it was a soothing gesture, one that he used on all mechs and femmes under his care. Despite their constant protests against it, he knew they liked it. After all, on a Decepticon warship, any form of comfort was hard to come by, and very welcome.<p>

This ship was nothing more than a big bunch of softies. They all loved cuddling, and would do it on occasion. Heck, Gungrinder even made it a required activity, stating that it was to keep them close and make sure no one turned traitor. But of course, Fathom knew it was just an excuse for them to get closer.

In fact, in a way, the entire ship was just a family. Everybot aboard it, and when a new bot came along to join them... well that bot had to be tested first.

Just like when Stingray was accepted ino the ranks, he went through a set of tests before he joined them completely. And even then... he vanished from their ranks before they could reveal to him the truth. But now that he was back with them... Fathom grinned. Now they could show him, and wouldn't he be happy!

* * *

><p>Stingray felt his systems coming online, and heard somebot moving around the room he was in. By the way he was laying on his back, he guessed he was in the medbay, which meant Ratchet was right to his left side...<p>

He was surprised out of his processor when he felt a circle getting traced over his helm... Not in a way Ratchet would, for Ratchet didn't _ever_ do that to him. No, it was a vaguely familiar shape being traced on his helm. Slowly he onlined his optics to be greeted by a grinning Fathom. "So," Said bot began, "how are you feeling?"

Stingray nearly crashed then and there. Instead he offlined his optics, then onlined them again. "Wh-what?" He croaked. His optics so wide they looked as if they were ready to pop out.

"Don't strain yourself Sting, I don't need to fix you up again." Fathom replied helping him sit up.

"B-but... But where? How? Wha-?"

"Stillwind told me everything, how you drove off a cliff. I'm ashamed of you Sting, to do something as reckless as that? Ah, and when did you have a sparkling? Your horns are gone... what's up with the feeding nubs?"

A bewildered Stingray felt his helm, "Feeding nubs?"

"Yeah. Your horns, have you filed them down or something?"

"Oh... no. You see, for some reason Autobots were scared of me when I had my horns, so I had to upgrade, or rather, downgrade, them." Stingray explained, scooting toward the edge of the berth.

"Hum... Let them be scared of you. They're a bunch of babies as is." Fathom chuckled to himself.

"Mmhm." Stingray agreed, not paying attention as he tried to stand up.

"Whoa there soldier. Let yourself be for a little while. You have been under a ton of stress lately. You need to calm down. Does the base you're in have a medic?"

"Mm, yeah. 's called Ratchet."

"Well he hasn't done a very good job taking care of you Baby. You're under so much stress I'm surprised you didn't crash before we came here. So Honey Bee, can I call you that? Seeing as your new name is Bumblebee... Honey Bee, calm down, sit down. I think what you need is a mandatory session with all of us."

"Hum... That would be nice Fath, but really, I need to be going. My friends are probably worrying about me. Speaking of which." Stingray reached for his comm. link, but was stopped by Fathom.

"Honey Bee, don't forget, this ship we're on, its signal is being shielded. Don't you think it would be a bit weird for your commanding officer to trace your signal and find you floating _mysteriously_ in the air, forty-earth measurements? Of course your commander would find that weird. _I_ would find that weird. You'll give us away."

"Oh... Sorry Fathom." Stingray replied ashamedly. "My processor is still kinda fuzzy."

"As it well should be. Dearie my Love, you need your rest, now recharge, before I have to put you in forced recharge. You know I would." Fathom shook a digit in mock anger.

Stingray grinned in reply. Yes, Fathom would definitely put him into forced recharge. Then molest him when he woke up, as a punishment/reward. He was twisted that way.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, a very dark purple shape burst out behind Prowl and attacked him. He rolled over and pulled out one of his stars and looked around. The shape was gone, almost as if it were smoke. However, he could tell it wasn't smoke by the deep gash oozing energon onto the ground.<p>

Bulkhead stared at him, optics wide, having realized they were being attacked only just now. While Sari stared at the oozing energon, and proceeded to shriek.

"Sari!" Prowl shouted, trying to calm the girl, but only suceeding in prooking her further. Which resulted in a high-frequency piercing noise, which in the end, resulted in something falling out of the tree above them and onto Prowl's back.

"Tell it to stop! Tell it to stop!" The something yelled, covering its audial receptors.

Prowl jumped up and placed a servo over Sari's mouth. Effectively cutting the noise, but not stopping it. "Who are you?" He asked, a gun pointed at the other bot's chassis.

Nightgale in turn glared at Prowl, and lowered her own arms from her helm. "None of your business, Autobot!" She snapped.

Okay, probably not the best choice of words, since that immeadiately labeled her as a Decepticon, and thus, someone to watch carefully, with a gun trained on them at all times. Which was exactly what was occuring right now.

So basically, in her lose-lose situation, she lost.

* * *

><p><strong>::Nightgale to Gungrinder.::<strong>

**::Gungrinder here. Nightgale report.::**

**::I have been captured by Autobots claiming that my people have stolen a young bot of there's. Do we, or do we not have such a bot?::**

**::You could say we do. Do you require reinforcements?::**

**::If you're not returning said bot, then yes. I do.::**

**::They are on their way.::**

**::Roger that.::**

* * *

><p>"Troops. Nightgale has been captured. None other than our greatest enemies. Autobots. So we must leave soon and quickly. They are demanding Stingray's return- no. They are demanding <em>Bumblebee's<em> return. Actually..." Gungrind paused a moment to mull over some idea of his. "I have a different _one_."

"Sir?" Stillwind asked, interested.

"What say we show them Bumblebee no longer exists, and shouldn't have ever done so. Let's show those Autobots _Stingray._"

"I think..." Freefall began, then stopped. "I think I'm going to like this plan."

Stillwind smirked a Decepticon smirk. "Me too." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>::Prime, Ratchet.:: <strong>Prowl commed the others.

**::Prime here. What is it? Did you find something?::**

**::Not Bumblebee, but another bot...::**

**::And...?::**

**::It is a strange Decepeticon femme. She claims to know nothing of ourr missing soldier, we have not yet informed her og his name, in case he hasn't revealed it yet. She hasn't made any attempts at calling anyone else for help.::**

**::Understood. Is she a captive?::**

**::Yes. She is being watched currently by Bulkhead and Sari.::**

**::Good. Ratchet and I will be there shortly. Do nothing until we arrive.::**

**::Understood. Prowl out.:**

* * *

><p>Nightgale was sitting on the ground, servos beneath her aft and chained to one of the organic spires surounding her, when she heard the sound of tires approaching. Well now, obviously these bots had pals, so now... She waited til the others came in sight. Oh fun, now it was her, against five mechs, and one dangerous organic thing. Her lose-lose situation was growing worse by the nano-second.<p>

And was she eager for Gungrinder to come. Yes indeed. Which is exactly why she hadn't yet tried to escape, that and the organic thing _hurt_ her audial receptors like the pit, and they were _still_ ringing.

Grinding her dental plates together, Nightgale kept her look neutral as a red and blue mech came close to her. Obviously by the way he had addressed the others not long ago, he was their leader.

"Femme," He began, looking down at her.

But before he could continue, she snapped at him, just to see how he would respond. "Get lost Autobot-scum."

The mech stood up straight and looked at her, but instead of smacking her like she figured he would do, he turned, instead, to restrain the organic thing from attacking her, as it seemed intent on doing so. Once it was stopped, he turned back to her and shook his helm. "My name is Optimus Prime, and I only wish to _speak_ with you." On the word 'speak' he gave a sharp look to the organic creature.

Nightgale nodded her helm, but kept quiet. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>::Gungrinder to Nightgale.::<strong>

**::Here.::**

**::Are you holding out well?::**

**::Well enough. Are you nearby? They have their leader and are attempting to question me. In fact, right now he stands before me, talking about whatever, I really don't care. So. How long?::**

**::Well, actually. There has been a change of plans.::**

**::Change? **_**What**_** change?:: **Nightgale's tone was sharp through the comm. link.

**::Well... You see, we have a surprise we need to prepare for your... friends. The mech they think we have.::**

**::And? Are you going to tell me anymore? Or is it supposed to surprise me as well?::**

**::That's a factor we don't have time for. In fact, don't tell them you have allies. Be a rogue.::**

**::Oh good, because you know I'll just be **_**amazing**_** at playing 'rogue'.:: **

Sarcasm puddled on Gungrinder's end of the comm., and he sighed. **::Look Nightgale, both you and I know that you can play the solitary, rogue 'con, you've done it before.::**

**::Yes. **_**But**_**, that was when my **_**mate**_** went missing. I believe there was a reason. A **_**good**_** one.::**

Gungrinder sighed.**::He's here.::**

**::He's- wait. What? Who's where?::**

**::Stingray. He's with us.::**

**::...**_**WHAT?::**_

The spark-shattering shriek-snarl had Gungrinder wincing and rubbing his helm in pain. **::Nightgale, please.::**

**::You have my **_**MATE**_** sitting on the ship with you. Yet you don't plan on telling me until **_**AFTER**_** you have had your fun with **_**whatever the slag**_** you plan on doing?::**

**::Nightgale...::** Gungrinder knew his cause had failed, yet still he tried.

**::Don't 'Nightgale' me! Gun, why wouldn't you tell me? Slag it! I'm coming home, right ****now****.::**

The link on her end shut off, and Gungrinder was left to dwell on the future events. No doubt there would be lots of hugging, close time, and he would be slagged. Well, he might as well try to hide now, before he runs out of time.

* * *

><p>Prowl was talking with Ratchet when he heard the femme growl behind him, as if frusterated. No doubt she was attempting escape, yet had not managed it yet. However, when he and Ratchet turned, it was evident that the stasis cuffs on her servos was not the object of her anger. Rather, it seemed she was angry at some inward thought, or... <em>comm. message.<em>

Oh slag, he had completely forgotten about disengaging her comm. link, and now they were going to pay. "No doubt you have just contacted your allies. How many? Shall we call for reinforcements?"

It was unlikely she'd answer. So it came as asurprise when she did. "You think I would tell you? Whether I have allies or not?" She hissed, vehemently.

Ratchet stepped forward, "Look femme, tell us your designation. Our leader has told you his, maybe you could do us a favor, and do the same.

Nightgale vented and shook her helm. "You may call me Enn."

"And that is your designation?"

"In a way."

Prowl shook his helm, then contacted Optimus. **::Can we bring her back to base yet? She's getting impatient, although she has told us her designation. Or a faulty one.::**

**::Yes you may. What is her designation?::**

**::She says she is called 'Enn'. Ever heard of such a name?::**

**::I will say that there is a first for everything, however, I believe you are right, and she is hiding her true identity. Watch her carefully, she may be more dangerous than she appears.::**

**::Got it.::**

* * *

><p>Stingray once again awoke, but this time it was to an empty berth room. A familiar one...<p>

He gasped, intakes halting for a moment. This room... was the room that he and Nightgale owned, it was _their_ room. And here he was... in it. Standing up suddenly, he had a huge urge to see if his belongings he had hidden from all aboard the ship, even Dia and his children, were still where he had hidden them.

So he transformed his chassis, and pulled `out what looked like a screwdriver, yet wasn't. His chassis went back into place, and he sat down on the berth and began fiddling with whatever it was in his servo.

A breem later, and there was a click behind him. Grinning, he turned. Right there, right in fron of him, was a small, dark hole, formerly covered by a piece of metal. He placed the screwdriver thing down, and walked over to the hole. Reaching his servo in, he felt around, then pulled it out again. Now, in the circle of his servo, a small box presided.

He walked back to his berth, sat down, and opened it up.

Within, were pictures of his family.

His family before _everything_/

* * *

><p>Far away, near the decimated planet of Cybertron, or rather, <em>on<em> the planet, a ship was. It's occupants were scavenging around, searching for something, _anything_ that held any- or even _no_- value.

One of the figures sighed and glared at it's smaller companion. "And _why_ are we here again?"

The smaller bot grinned mischeviously at the larger one. "Stuff, parts, metal, _everything._"

"You mean, _'anything'_. 'Del, come on, there's nothing left here, just junk."

"One bot's junk is another bot's treasure!" The bot now dubbed 'Del, piped up.

Another bot caming flying over, "Oh me, oh my! Lookee this! _Lookee!_"

'Del stopped what he was doing to check what the other bot had, "Oooh! Vor'! It's amazing!" and began cackling.

The large bot just shook his head in weariness and slight amazement. "It's just a zion scrap." He muttered, disbelieving his companions' animation and joy.

* * *

><p><em>Can you guess who they are? I hope the little nicknames helped you guess their real identities. [Did I spell that right? For some reason 'identities' doesn't look right...]<em>

_I wanted to pop this chapter out for youu guys before this weekend. I'm going... BACKPACKING! A 17-miler. :D Yayness. One problem... Highs are 50-52. Lows are 29-32. So... it's gonna be COLD. I mean, the 50's are fine, but that's during the day, while I'm hiking, At night... I won't be moving, and it will be so slagging, Primus-darned __**cold**__. I have practically no cold-tolerance. Well I do, kind of. _

_Anyway, did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did, it's been far too long since my last update. What has it been... 2-3 months? Or more... less? I'm not sure. I updated in February... But that's beside the point._

_Hummina hummina hummina... Ah. That's right, I'm hoping that in the next chapter, there will be: fighting, slagging, shooting, laughing, and idiocy. That's about- oh wait! __Annnd_... _Sting and Night will see each other again!_

* * *

><p><em>...<strong> REVIEW<strong>..._

_Oh! Here's something that is like a side story, but not long enough to be it's own story. Enjoy!_

BONUS:

AU: Sari tells her dad about the Autobots. Only she has seen them thus far.  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Still don't own anything.  
><span>Warning<span>: Possible ooc-ness, fluff, NOT FOLLOWING STORY-LINE. Etc. -Shortness-

* * *

><p>Sari still couldn't believe the fact that <em>she<em> was the only one to find ALIENS. No. Not those green slimy ones you see on tv, but... GIANT ROBOTS. Sure. Her dad was a scientist who created things like this a whole lot. But never like this! These robots had brains! Or... processors... or whatever the heck they called them!

Anyway, she had to tell her dad! But... he wouldn't believe her... So there wasn't any use trying. In fact, she'd try to hide them from him for a bit. For example, the yellow bot, her newest friend, was currently _hiding_ in her dad's tower, _from_ her dad.

"Sari, you haven't been yourself lately. Is something bothering you?"

"Nah dad. I'm fine." She grinned cheekily. "Besides, you wouldn't believe me even if I _did _tell you."

"Which means something_ is_ wrong."

"No. Just unbelievable."

"Try me Sari, I'll do my best."

"Well... don't say I didn't warn you." She explained about the Autobots.

"Unbelievable."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm sorry Sari. But your story... It can't be true."

She just grinned at him. "Well... How about I show you?"

End

_I told you it would be short. 8D_


End file.
